Kokoro Takashi ( coeur d'âme )
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Ichigo est tout petit , quand ses deux parents sont tuer sous ses yeux qui vas l' élevé ... attention quelques spoil léger Masaki/Isshin ..Miyako/Kaien .Gin/Rangiku , Hisana/ Byakuya
1. Chapter 1 Ce jour de Pluie

Oui encore une nouvelle fanfiction sa fais depuis le mois de janvier que je suis entrain de travailler dessus, donc je tente de vous la faire partager, j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez

Résumer : Cette histoire se passe a Karakura Masaki et Isshin sont marier depuis huit ans et vive enssembles depuis un peu plus de 12 ans et ont elever pendant quelques année, Shaïna la demie soeur de leurs fils qui est maintenant une adolescente de 17 ans et ils ont eu enssembles un petit garçon qui a deux ans et demie tout deux ont quitter leurs obligations et vives cacher grâce a l'aide de leurs meilleurs amis Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shinouin ...J'ai un changer la trame de l'histoire

Miyako/Kaien..un peu d'Isshin/Masaki ainsi que Rangiku/Gin et un futur Rukia /Ichigo je vous mais en garde il y a des spoil dans cette histoire

Les personnages ne me sont pas propres mais sont a Tite Kubo -sensei

Titre: Kokoro Takashi ( coeur de l'âme )

...

Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre

...

chapitre 1 Ce Jour de pluie

Karakura 18h30 on es le 17 juin

La pluie tomber a torrent une femme avec un parapluie et un petit garçon habiller d'un imperméable marcher d'un pas rapide sur les trottoir .

Ils revenait du premier cours de Karaté du jeune enfant qui pour une raison inconnu a la femme voulait faire du karaté malgré son âge.

- Okaasan .Dit doucement le petit garçon

-Hai Ichigo ...tu as froid?Demanda avec attention la mère a son petit bonhomme

-Non .Dit celui ci en lui souriant pour la rassurée

Ils allait traversé quand un camion passa rapidement et éclaboussa le petit de la tête au pied

-Oh Ichigo sa vas .Demanda t'elle en sortant de son sac un mouchoir en papier et lui essuya le visage avec marche de coté là tu ne seras pas mouiller ainsi.

-Accord .Répondit le bambin haut de trois pommes en hochant la tête

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent a longer la rivière en furie qui en dessous d'eux semblait prête a sortir de son lit a tout moment.

Le regard du jeune enfant fut attiré par une petite fille qui se tenait sur la berge tres pres de la rivière déchainé pousser par une pensé soudaine de vouloir secourir la fillette le garçon lacha la main de sa mère es courut maladroitement vers la fille qui se tenait en bas de la pente herbeuse

-ICHIGOOOOOO .Hurla Masaki en le poursuivant en dégainant son arc de quincy pour empêcher le hollow qui venait d'apparaître de faire du mal a son enfant .

Le petit garçon n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le coup que le monstre lui infligea et se retrouva sans connaissance rapidement.

Il ne vis pas ce qui suivis sa mère se plaça devant lui protectrice dégaina plusieurs flèche au monstre et c'est là quelle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'une vilaine blessure était sur la tête de sa chair et son sang.

"Bon sang Isshin dépêche toi " pensa t'elle avec panique alors que son arc disparaissez car elle n'as pas assez de reiatsu pour le maintenir plus .

Elle regarda avec impuissance le petit corps évanouis ou le sang commencer a couler de la tête de son bébé.

-Ahaha ta progéniture vas mourir et j'emporterais avec moi son âme et là dévorerais avec délice ainsi que la tienne .Ricana le hollow ressemblant a un grand poisson ( grand fisher )

-Non je t'empêcherais de le faire et il ne vas pas mourir cria Masaki avec colère

Le monstre voulus lacérer une fois de plus le petit corps , la femme rousse , blonde se jeta sur son fils pour ne pas que le hollow le blesse plus qu'il n'est déjà.

Elle fut blesser au ventre mais grâce au kido que lui avait enseigné Isshin ce ne fut pas une blessure mortel .

Au moment ou le monstre attaquer de nouveau un phénomène se produisit un reiatsu assez puissant se dégagea de l'enfant qui ouvra les paupière et dans ses yeux brillait le bleu très claire de son pouvoir spirituel le garçon réagissé comme ci il était en transe.

Le sang qui sort par sa blessure a la tête dégouliner sur son jeune visage il se leva et pointa sa main vers le grand fisher une voix déformé sortit de sa bouche .

-Touche pas Okaasan onstre. Dit il alors qu'une quantité d'énergie noir et rouge assez impressionnante s'échappa de sa main et frappa le hollow de pleins fouet .

Celui ci gravement blesser se retira sans demander son reste au Hueco Mundo en ouvrant un gargantua.

-Ichi ..Ichigo .Murmura Masaki les yeux écarquillé en regardant son petit garçon

Celui ci retourna son regard vers elle et comme si l'énergie qui le posséder l'abandonna soudain et s'affaissa et tomba au sol.

La mère du petit se traîna jusqua lui mes des bruit de pas attirèrent son attention. Une personne apparut dans son chant de vision cette personne applaudissait c'était un homme brun avec des long cheveux noir et un bouc ses vêtement blanc avec une espèce de cape de voyages noir.

-Grand père Juha pourquoi êtes- vous ici. Dis la femme avec surprise mais surtout de la méfiance.

-Content de te retrouver est il le résultat de ton union scandaleuse et interdite avec ce shinigami.S'exclama le vieil homme en la regardant avec colère et dégoût

-Non sa naissance n'as rien de scandaleuse et oui mon mari est un shinigami

-Tres bien donc nous allons emmener ton rejeton et l'élever comme un parfait quincy et toi tu viens avec nous tu seras remarier a un pur quincy.

-Non jamais ..je ne vous laisserais pas faire grand père je ne veux pas de cette vie là pour mon fils .Dit elle tendant les bras en attrapant le petit corps evanouis sur le sol et le serras dans ses bras.

-Trés bien alors tu seras eliminer et que tu le veux ou non ce petit seras elever comme un quincy .Dit il fortement

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase qu'une jeune fille brune le cheveux fouettant sur ses épaules par le vent qui c'était lever apparut au coté de Masaki et Ichigo.

-Oi qui compte tu éliminer le vieux ?.Lança insolament celle ci a Juha Bach

-Shaïna ma chérie vas prévenir ton père . Dis Masaki en regardant la jeune fille qu'elle avait elever comme sa propre fille.

Une Ombre d'une homme brun avec shuakushu noir et un haori blanc qui flottait autour de lui.

-Pas besoins Masaki je suis là , Shaïna part pour la soul society . Dit il en ouvrant rapidement un seikamon.

-Mais papa ..je ne veux pas retourner las bas..Dit elle en regardant tristement vers son frère et sa mère d'adoption

-C'est un ordre obéis pars immédiatement .Dit il avec autorité celle ci hocha la tête et disparut rapidement dans le seikamon qui se referma derrière elle.

Isshin Kurosaki se pencha vers sa femme et tata le pouls d'ichigo qui bâtait un peu faiblement et grimaça en apercevant la vilaine blessure de celui ci puis jeta un oeil vers sa femme qui sembler avoir était blessé elle aussi.

-Tu es donc cette infâme shinigami qui a souiller le sang pur d'une quincy en introduisant tes genne a l'expérience faites sur elle.

-Masaki a était mordu par un hollow on là soigné pas fait une expérience sur elle ..attend tu parle de mon garçon là ? ..Ichigo n'est pas une putain d'expérience il es mon fils . Dit Isshin avec colère.

-Erreur il seras bientot elever pour devenir un parfait quincy obeissant a d'apres ce que j'ai vu sacrément puissant . Ricana le grand père de Masaki

A prés ses paroles démarra un combat tres sanglant Isshin zanpakutôt en avant attaquer sans relache Juha Bach qui se batait avec une drôle d'épée

Masaki était rester au prés de son enfant priant pour que Urahara se joignent au combat pour aider son mari ou même son cousin Uryû ishida aurait était le bienvenus dans cette lutte.

Un homme que masaki reconnus comme Haswald arriva et annonça à Juha Bach

-On a plus le temps majesté on dois partir..

-Ce n'est que partit remise je le récupérerais..

Un groupe de quincy fit leurs apparition également Isshin voyant ce qui allait arrivé se précipita vers sa femme et son petit garçon grâce au shumpoo.

Une voler de flèches se précipité vers la femme d'isshin celle ci poussa le plus loin possible d'elle son bébé alors que son mari se jeta sur elle pour la protèger .

Les deux parents n'ont pas vus les paupière du bambin s'ouvrir et deux yeux chocolat miel regarder avec horreur sont père a sa mère tuer par des dizaines de flèches de lumières.

Ses prunelle agrandis regarder le sang couler du corps de ses parents la pluie avait redoubler de vivacité entre temps

L'âme de sa mère et de son père lui sourirent tristement avant d'être détruit par une autre flèches et tout deux disparurent .

-Nous devons nous retirez maintenant majesté .Annonça un autre quincy Juha bach soupira puis suivis ses hommes qui disparurent dans l'ombre.

Le petit garçon le regard hanté par se que venez de se déroulais sous ses yeux se précipita sur les corps mort de ses parent et se mit a pleuré tout en les serrant contre lui

-Okaasan, Otoosan .Hurla Ichigo en ne cessant de pleuré toutes sa tristesse son coeur lui faisait atrocement mal sa vu était brouiller par le sang qui degouliner encore et les larmes et l'averse qui tomber .

Il hurla telement son chagrin que sa voix se cassa il se recroquevilla contre eux et s'endormis de fatigue sa blessure le faisant souffrir attrocement.

Quelques minutes a prés surgit un shinigami brun ressemblant étrangement a Ichigo quelqu'un l'accompagnant un homme blond avec un drôles de chapeau a rayure et une tenue verte et des sandales en bois

Un chat noir apparut soudainement et s'approcha des corps du couple...

...

voila c'était mon premier chapitre qu'es ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2 Explication 1ère partie

Me voila avec la suite j'espère ,que vous aimerez vus que mon premier, chapitre n'as pas était une réussite .

Merci pour la review

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent, pas ils sont tous a tite kubo -sama quelques spoil vont apparaître, dans l'histoire vous êtes prévenus .

...

Place au chapitre

...

Chapitre 2 Explication 1ère partie

L'homme brun avait les yeux grand ouverts de surprise en reconnaissant le corps, enfin le gigai, et la pression spirituelle qui avait imprégné le faux corps.

- On...Oncle Isshin ! souffla Shiba Kaien, abasourdi.

L'homme au bob enleva son couvre-chef et inclina la tête vers les corps morts de ses amis et de leur enfant.

- Gomen Kurosaki Isshin-san je suis arrivé trop tard ! dit-il en poussant un soupir de tristesse.

Soudain quelque chose attira le regard des deux hommes : le corps du petit garçon qu'ils avaient cru mort se mit à libérer un étrange reiatsu de couleur rouge et noir, qui entoura son jeune corps.

Alors que la pluie redoublait de vivacité, Kaien n'hésita pas à poser ses genoux dans la boue mêlée au sang qui entourait les corps et prit avec délicatesse le petit dans ses bras. Il se releva précautionneusement. Aussitôt, son reiatsu réintégra le corps de l'enfant.

Le fukutaicho de la division 13 accrocha son regard sur le petit bonhomme, qu'il transportait actuellement. Cet enfant lui ressemblait, sauf pour sa couleur de cheveux d'un orange flamboyant assez surprenant.

- Est-il vivant ? demanda l'homme aux sabots et au bob en se penchant en direction du jeune enfant.

- Oui Urahara-san, mais cette vilaine blessure à la tête me paraît mortelle... déclara Kaien en regardant la profondeur de l'entaille qui saignait abondamment.

- Shiba-san, je pense que vous devriez l'emmener à Unohana-san au plus vite ! s'exclama avec un ton d'urgence l'ancien capitaine de la division 12.

- Oui vous avez raison, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je suppose qu'il est de ma famille ? demanda-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur Urahara Kisuke.

- Vous supposez bien Shiba-san, il est votre petit cousin Kurosaki Ichigo, fils d'Isshin Shiba. Je vous en dirai plus quand vous reviendrez, pour l'instant laissez-moi gérer ceci, annonça Geta Boushi en faisant un geste de la main pour englober la scène.

Celui-ci hocha la tête gravement et, d'un geste de son zanpakutô Nejibana, ouvrit un seikamon. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il ne perdit pas de temps et bondit à l'intérieur. Il parcourut le dangai en shumpo.

À l'extérieur, il rencontra les gardiens de la porte, surpris par la précipitation du fukutaicho. Cela ne le fit pas ralentir pour autant. Il s'arrêta seulement dans un dérapage quand il arriva dans l'unité de soins. Il sentait l'enfant respirer très faiblement.

Unohana Retsu fut surprise par l'arrivée brutale, du vice capitaine. Ukitake Joshirô sortit de la pièce, et elle put voir le jeune vice capitaine, qui semblait carrément paniqué en regardant la charge dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il Shiba-san ? dit-elle en se hâtant dans sa direction.

- S'il-vous-plaît, Unohana Taicho, sauvez-le ! implora le brun en regardant dans les yeux la femme capitaine de la division 4.

- Wakatta, Shiba fukutaicho, mais tu auras des explications à me fournir ensuite, lui répondit celle-ci en prenant l'enfant de ses bras et en disparaissant avec lui dans une pièce, suivie de sa fukutaicho Isane qui les avait rejoins.

Plus de trente minutes plus tard elle ressortit avec un air grave inscrit sur son visage. « Taicho ! »

La brune entra à nouveau dans la pièce, le jeune garçon avait repris connaissance, comme par miracle. La capitaine fronça les sourcils et vérifia les constantes de vie de l'enfant de un ans et demie ou deux ans, pas plus. (Oui Ichi est assez petit pour deux ans et demie) Elle décela quelque chose qui la fit soupirer.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte, elle découvrit Kaien qui murmurait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Shiba-san, le tout petit est vivant, mais il lui faut beaucoup de repos... dites-moi, alors, qui est ce bébé ?

- Ichigo...le fils de Shiba Isshin, mon oncle, déclara Kaien en soupirant profondément.

- Quoi ? N'était-il pas censé avoir disparu ? demanda avec confusion Unohana.

- Oui, je pensais qu'il était mort, mais apparemment non, j'ai eu choc ce soir en découvrant un gigai avec la pression spirituelle de mon oncle à Karakura, la ville où on m'avait demandé de prendre soin des hollow, il y a un mois, expliqua-t-il, sa crispation se répercutant dans sa voix.

- N'as-t-il plus de famille, où est sa sœur, est-elle morte ? demanda Unohana taicho.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre je sais que je dois retourner à Karakura, sur les lieux pour prendre soin des détails et trouver des réponses à cette attaque et à la mort de mon oncle et de cette femme qui je suppose était la maman d'Ichigo. Mais avant je vais envoyer un papillon d'enfer à Miyako. Elle viendra chercher le petit quand il sera réveillé.

- Oui shiba-san. Moi je vais en envoyer un au soutaicho, il va certainement vouloir vous convoquer.

Shiba Kaien disparut d'un shumpo rapide après s'être incliné respectueusement en direction de son aînée.

...

23h

Dans la chambre Isane veillait le jeune enfant humain qui dormait à présent paisiblement. Il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes, avait une frimousse adorable ; c'était encore un bébé, cela se voyait à sa fontanelles, ses petites mains et ses joues. Oui, Isane le trouvait très mignon, avec ses cheveux en pic de couleur lumineuse.

Elle quitta la pièce car elle devait s'occuper et traiter d'autres patients.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune enfant ouvrit les paupières, révélant des yeux chocolat ambré. Ses premiers réflexes furent de froncer les sourcils et de toucher avec ses petites mains le bandage qui lui couvrait une partie de la tête, puis en observant les alentours il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler sa maman ''..." Mais pas un son ne sortit de celle-ci. Il commença à paniquer et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues tandis que sa mémoire lui envoyait des flashback de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

oKaa-san, oTou-san, où êtes-vous ? pensa le jeune garçon, complètement perdu.

Une porte s'ouvrit et révéla la jeune Kuchiki Rukia et son amie Hinamori Mômo fukutaicho.

- Taicho, comment allez vous ? s'exclama la jeune femme brune aux yeux améthyste avant de s'immobiliser et de regarder le jeune garçon de un an et demie ou deux ans, mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'était sa ressemblance frappante avec Shiba Kaien son sensei : les cheveux du petit était orange clair et il avait de beaux yeux miel chaud.

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Hinamori en souriant.

Rukia reprit ses esprits et demanda en le scrutant : « tu t'appelles comment ? »

Le petit garçon fixa ses yeux sur ceux de Rukia en se demandant si elle était un ange puis de nouveau ouvrit la bouche et forma son nom sur ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne traversa sa gorge. Ses yeux exprimèrent la détresse qu'il ressentait et il se mordit la lèvre par frustration.

Unohana entra à ce moment dans la pièce. « Son prénom est Ichigo » dit la femme brune âgée.

...

Pendant ce temps dans le Rukongai

Une jeune fille brune entra dans une maison du quartier le mieux fréquenté de la soul society. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Yo, c'est moi, lança la jeune femme sans émotion particulière.

- Nani ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une femme brune aux yeux verts en regardant l'intruse avec colère.

- Quoi tu ne reconnais même pas ta propre fille ? Tu n'as pas changé ! ricana la jeune brune sarcastiquement.

- Shaïna? Tu as grandi, affirma-t-elle sans aucune autre émotion.

- Ouais sans blague ! Bref, j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour rester ! déclara la jeune fille sans tourner autour du pot.

- Quoi ? Non retourne avec ton père ! dit la femme avec agacement en scrutant sa fille.

- Ah ben sympa l'accueil ! Remarque, tu n'as jamais été une mère pour moi, donc ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

- Oi Draska c'est qui ? demanda un homme brun bourru aux yeux charbon en sortant d'une pièce.

- Ma fille, dit Draska Em Araska sèchement. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton parrain.

- Ouais au moins lui je suis sûre que ça ne le gênera pas de me voir ! claqua-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, puis ajouta pour l'homme : j'espère que vous resterez plus longtemps que les derniers.

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte.

...

Voila la fin du chapitre 2 de Kokoro Takashi n'oubliez pas les commentaire " Arigato" et un grand merci a ma bêta Natto'n'aliens


End file.
